utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Lis
Lis (りす) is a who started to cover songs in late 2011, under the username Yuki (ゆき) on Nico Nico Douga. In September 2012, he changed into new account and set his old mylist in private. Fortunately, all of his covers under Yuki name still be listed in his new account. The first cover Lis released on his new account was "Yī Èr Fanclub" after 4 months of break. He still wrote Yuki as the name of vocal in each of his cover's description until the end of 2013. From his first cover in 2014, he totally changed his name to Lis. Lis has a soft shota voice, sometimes it naturally hears like a girl voice. He also sings as a girl in his cover of "sweets parade" . When posting his covers, Lis always put the smile face (☺) and his name after the words "utatta" means "☺ Yuki/Lis sang...". He often covered the songs which were mixed by kazuchin, Nanao, kain and aki. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.12.26) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.15) # "Denpa Chudoku" (Delusion Addict) (2012.01.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2012.02.07) # "Hijitsuzai Shounen wa Nemuranai" (Non-existent Doy Does Not Sleep) (2012.04.18) # "Gensou Uta" (2012.04.19) # "Setsuna Trip" (2012.05.19) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (One, Two Fanclub) (2012.09.08) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.12) # "Setsuna Plus" (2012.09.18) # "Kirai na Hito" (People I Hate) (2012.09.23) # "Children Record" (2012.09.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2012.10.04) # "Mayfly Days" (2012.11.18) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.22) # "Onaka Suita" (Hungry) (2012.11.22) # "orange" (2012.11.29) # "Orange" (2013.01.27) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide & Seek Envy) (2013.02.01) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (Pure-Hearted Skirt) (2013.02.20) # "sweets parade" (2013.02.24) # "Tsugihagi to Logicgal" (Patched-Up and the Logical) (2013.02.28) # "Suki, Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Aotaro. and Yuki (2013.03.05) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (2013.03.24) # "Reincarnation" (2013.03.28) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2013.05.31) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (First Love Regret) (2013.05.31) # "Nilgiri" (2013.04.15) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2013.04.20) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lamentations of the Lost Ones) (2013.04.21) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.05.19) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.05.25) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2013.06.09) # "Raspberry*Monster" (2013.07.11) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Defeated Boy) (2013.07.20) # "Children Record" (2013.08.15) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.16) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2013.09.17) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.10.15) # "glow -Piano & Strings Acoustic ver." feat. Yuki and Torumechi (2013.10.16) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) (2013.10.23) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (World Domination How-to) (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "Ningen Hoteishiki" (2013.11.20) # "Genjitsu" (Parhelion) (2013.11.23) # "Yuugure Jettison" (Sunset Jettison) (2013.12.04) # "World Calling" (2013.12.04) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.12.11) as Lis # "Donor Song" (2014.01.04) # "Roji Uraneko no Shoutai" (Identity of the Alley Cat) (2014.01.05) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Hello to Yotsuya) (2014.01.07) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.09) # "Astronaut" (2014.01.24) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.02.08) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (2014.02.16) # "Kami no Manimani" (As the Gods Say) (2014.02.19) # "Before After" (2014.02.22) # "Suki Suki Zettyou Shou" (Like-Love Climaxitis) (2014.02.26) # "Replicant" (2014.03.11) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2014.03.23) # "Yukimine -Piano & Strings ver.-" feat. Yuki and Sotetsu # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (2014.03.29) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.15) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.20) # "Tasogare Kippu" (Twilight Ticket) (2014.04.25) # "Magic Code" (2014.04.27) # "Inokori Sensei" (A Teacher, Detained) (2014.05.25) # "Love is an Open Door" feat. Yuki and Nanao (2014.05.31) # "daze" -Lyric ver.- (2014.06.19) # "Kamisama no Iu Toori" (As God Says) (2014.06.27) # "Kyouhansha" (Conspirators) (2014.07.01) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) 2014.07.04) # "Orion" (2014.07.07) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Mornings) (2014.07.07) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2014.07.11) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.08.05) # "Natsu no Sora to Kimi to Sanka de" (2014.08.09) # "Summertime Record" -Band Edition- (Mekakushi Dantei Otobe ver.) (2014.08.15) # " }} Discography |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimi no Taion |track2lyricist = Kuwagata-P |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Irony |track3lyricist = Scop |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Jinsei Reset Button |track4lyricist = kemu |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Toushika Records |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Arikitari Heroes |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Renai Yuusha |track8lyricist = Last Note. |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Toluthin Antenna |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = GigaP |track10title = S・K・Y |track10lyricist = Live-P |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Shinkai Shoujo |track11lyricist = Yuuyu |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = STAR MINE |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Bonus Track |track13lyricist = |track13composer = |track13arranger = }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter * Another Twitter Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Articles lacking information